


not so innocent

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ass Play, Bickering, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Seduction, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Baron absolutely hates the way his boyfriend's blue tights look on him.





	not so innocent

Baron walks into his boyfriend's locker room, having just seen Allen change into his gear that night – and of course... it's those blue fucking tights. He takes in a deep breath and looks the smaller man over, fingers tapping over his thighs. “Is that what you're wearing for our match later on tonight?” He asks, partly torn on whether or not he likes it or not.

Because Baron absolutely hates Allen's blue tights. He hates the way his ass looks in them and he hates the way every part of his body bulges out in it – especially his ass. Did Baron mention his ass? Because seriously, the way it bulges out in those blue tights is criminal.

Okay, so those blue tights are actually a fucking  _godsend_. And Allen is very aware of how much Baron loves the tights, he must be, so of course he wears them for their match tonight – only he acts totally oblivious when Baron asks him if he's wearing them, like he doesn't know the effect these tights have on him. That's what Allen always does, he _always_  loves to play innocent only to act like a complete minx later on when Baron is fucking him against the wall or fucking him into the floor or whatever Baron is in the mood for that night.

 

“I am wearing these, yes.” Allen responds, flipping his hair back as he smiles up at his boyfriend with a – you guessed it – innocent expression. “Why do you ask?” He inquires as he adjusts the belt on his tights, looking down to watch himself do so.

Baron rolls his lips back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just um, curious.” He nods with a shrug, watching the way Allen adjusts his belt. Reminds him that he should probably adjust his dick so he doesn't get a fucking hard on during the match, or at least during their backstage segment later on.

“Am I supposed to believe that you of all people are just _curious_?” Allen scoffs and looks over to his boyfriend, hands on his hips – god, he's so _sassy._ “You know what I think?"

Baron sighs and rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air. “Okay, we both know why I really asked. But come on... you can't _seriously_  wear those tonight. What if I end up fucking you in front of everyone?” He asks, looking a bit unsure of himself. Because usually he's a confident guy and he thinks he's able to keep control of himself but once he sees Allen's ass in those tights... it's like he becomes a new person entirely. Ugh, he hates letting somebody else have this kind of power over him.

And Allen just fucking smirks at him and walks on over to him like it's no big deal. Asshole.

 

“It's a calculated risk.” He says before grabbing the back of Baron's neck, standing on the tip of his toes so he could whisper into his ear.

“Let's hope you _do_ fuck me in front of everyone tonight.” And just like that, he pecks Baron so sweetly on the cheek before letting go of him with an equally sweet smile – see what Baron means? Allen _knows_  what he's doing.

“I'll see ya in our segment later, okay? Try to control yourself until then!” Allen says as he walks away from the taller man, giving him a quick wave goodbye. “Love you!”

And just like that, Allen was out of there. Baron stares at the now closed door to the locker room. Control himself? What, like he doesn't know how to? So Allen's wearing those sexy ass blue tights for their match later on... big deal. Allen's not gonna win this battle.

Baron has some doubts though when he feels his dick twitch in his tights.

* * *

Baron pretty much accepts defeat when he's on the way back with Allen to his locker room. Allen's talking about conspiracy theories in Pokemon, something about how a Gengar and Clefable are _totally_  the same thing or whatever. Baron doesn't play Pokemon so he has no idea what he's talking about but he loves listening to Allen talk about anything – Baron's as much of a sucker for his Southern accent like everyone else is. Especially when he's moaning Baron's name with said accent, begging for his cock and talking about how _good_ he feels and this is what ends up occupying Baron's mind instead of actually listening to him.

He just can't stop thinking about Allen saying all of these things while wearing those _sexy fucking tights_. Soon though, they make it back to the locker room and Allen's still going on about those Pokemon until he just suddenly stops.

“... so yeah, I think Gengar's pretty much Clefable's shadow.” Allen says, looking over to Baron and furrowing his eyebrows. “You're awful quiet. Somethin' wrong?”

Yes, Allen. Yes, something is wrong. It's your  _tights_. It's wrong how fucking sexy you are in them and it's wrong how much Baron wants to just rip them apart and fuck you right now. But Baron doesn't say all that, because he's not a very talkative person and he prefers to let his actions speak for himself.

Baron locks the door before turning to Allen, slowly walking up to him.

“Baron?”

Baron keeps on walking, stalking, and Allen keeps on walking backwards, retreating.

“Uh... Baron?”

Baron smirks, bringing a hand up to take the beanie off his head before flinging it to the side. Now he has Allen backed right up against the lockers, the cool metal pressing against his back through the vest he was wearing. Baron's got his arms pinned on either side of the smaller man and he's leaned down for his face to be at the same level with Allen's.

“We got some time before our match. How about you and I warm up together?” Baron asks, looking down at Allen's lips and slowly licking along his own.

It all becomes clear to Allen then. He's proud that Baron is picking up a thing or two from his seduction skills! Allen smirks back, shrugging the vest off his shoulders so it drops to the ground before he holds his hands up by his head, chuckling lowly when Baron moves his hands to pin Allen's to the locker.

“Well why didn't you just say so?” Allen whispers.

And then Baron's lips are crushing against his boyfriend's, his fingers intertwining with Allen's as he squeezes his hands hard to pin them up higher on the lockers.

Allen won this battle but Baron's gonna win the war.

* * *

“Oh... oh god, Baron, it's so _good_ – yes, _yes_ , don't stop!” Allen cries out, legs wrapped tightly around Baron's waist with his arms wrapped around his neck as Baron continues to fuck him hard against the lockers.

“Yeah, that's it, baby, come for me, just like that – god yeah, you're so good for me.” Baron groans as he feels Allen clenching tightly around him, knowing his boyfriend had just reached his orgasm and it propels Baron into his as he follows suit. His come shoots into Allen's ass, a low moan of Allen's name escaping his mouth when his orgasm finally subsides.

But it's not over yet.

 

Baron doesn't even give Allen time to recover before he's pulling out of him, setting Allen down on the floor. “Finger yourself, I'll be right back – I better not see those fingers outside you at all. Understand?” And all Allen can do is nod as he's too out of breath to actually say anything for now. But he does do what Baron says, proceeding to finger himself slowly as he waits for Baron to come back. Thankfully, Baron's not leaving the room because he'd look stupid if he did, running naked around the backstage area and all. He walks the few steps over to his gym bag, rummaging around for... god, it has to be here somewhere... where even... oh! There it is!

Baron smirks when he finds what he's looking for, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bag as well (Allen'll thank him for that later). He hides the two items behind his back as he walks on over to his boyfriend again, who was still fingering himself like Baron told him too – really, Allen's the best boyfriend Baron can ever ask for.

“C'mon... you're hidin' something...” Allen breathes out as he points to Baron with his free hand. “I'm assuming it has to do with me fingering myself right now.”

“Kind of... maybe... yeah.” Baron chuckles lowly and reveals the items from behind his back – the lube, of course, but more importantly...

 

“A plug?” Allen asks, eyeing the black buttplug in his hands with intrigue. “Are you...”

“Listen, Allen. You know damn well how much those tights affect me. You know how much they turn me on – you asked for this. I'm gonna fuck you again after our match tonight and this plug is gonna make sure you stay wide open for me because I do _not_  wanna waste time. Besides, you've had it in you before.” Baron says with a grin, though he knows the real reason why Allen's a bit hesitant.

“Well yeah but...”, Allen licks his lips, stilling his fingers. His eyes never leave the buttplug once, “... I haven't had it in me at work. We're working, s-so you can't...” He chuckles nervously.

“We're working so I can't plug you up? But I can fuck you in the locker room, right? I can fuck you over the announcer's desk when everybody leaves? If anything, this is the most _discrete_  thing we've ever done.” Baron reasons, raising an eyebrow and waving the plug back and forth. “C'mon. You know you want to.”

Allen purses his lips, seeming to be in thought as he weighs the options. Not that it matters because he's gonna do it but he just _loves_  to tease Baron and keep him guessing. It's what he does. So Baron's not surprised at the answer Allen gives him.

“Fine.” He rolls his eyes and holds his hand out. “I'll put it in.”

“Uh uh, I'm doing the honors. Because that's how much I love you.” Baron grins and leans forward to press their lips together before he pops open the cap on the lube. He drizzles the substance over the plug before he lowers it to Allen's ass, slowly pushing it inside and relishing in the small, pretty moans Allen lets out. But soon, the plug is fully inside him – along with Baron's come. And woo boy, it was _a lot._

 

“There, it's not that bad. Only difference now is that we're doing this at work.”

Allen rolls his eyes and lets out a dramatic sigh before he stands up. “Whatever. I don't think I like you anymore.”

“You sure liked me earlier when my cock was deep in your ass.” Baron says before he closes his eyes. “Oh yes, Baron! Don't ever stop, please, I love you and your big, fat cock so much!” He mocks Allen in a high pitched voice, laughing when Allen smacks his shoulder.

“You are _mean_. Like, incredibly so. Sleeping on the couch tonight, that's what you're doing.” Allen points to him, turning his back to walk away and grab his tights but suddenly he feels Baron's arms wrapping around his waist from behind with Baron giving him the biggest kiss to his cheek.

“I looooove you...”

“... alright, I guess we can stay sleeping in the same bed.”

Baron might not be a big fan of people but he sure was a big fan of Allen.

* * *

Baron went backstage first while Allen stayed in the ring to perform his new duties as a face, signing various objects and interacting with his various fans... with plug in his ass holding in all of his boyfriend's come. He wishes somebody would've told Allen about this when he started wrestling because it sounds like something that goes with the program. Learn to take a bump, how to sell, how to wrestle with a buttplug inside you, etc...

Eventually, Allen was backstage as well and it's like he becomes hyper focused on what's about to happen. Baron fucking him again, presumably in their locker room, most _definitely_  gonna be rough as all hell because come on, you don't make love to somebody right after you have them wear a plug. It just doesn't make sense. Or maybe it does but it just isn't the way he and Baron do things. No, they're quite rough people. It just makes the occasions where they _do_  make love all the more special.

 

Allen makes it to their locker room and slowly opens the door, seeing Baron sitting on the couch. There was a hard on in his tights already and the look he gave Allen showed he was  _more_ than ready to fuck him again. That's another reason why he and Baron work so well together – the both of them had _incredibly_  high sex drives. Baron notices him and smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“Lock the door.”

Allen smirks right back, closing the door and locking it behind him. “I say keep it unlocked so we can put on a show for anybody that walks in but I understand if you want me all to yourself.” Like Baron mentioned earlier, they did fuck on that announce desk once – it was incredibly fucking scary, doing that out in the vast open of the arena but it was also incredibly thrilling and there was something Allen liked about somebody knowing just exactly how Baron likes to fuck him.

“For tonight? Yeah, you're all mine. Now get that sexy ass over here – take the tights off too.” Baron says as he places a palm over his crotch, gently palming himself while he waits for his boyfriend to come over.

“Well, if you _say_ so...” Allen dips his thumbs underneath the waistband of his tights, walking on over to his much taller boyfriend before he swiftly turns his back to him. He pulls the tights down just below his ass, looking back at Baron with a wink before he continues to push them down the rest of the way so he can step right out. Allen reaches down to grab his tights to throw it back at Baron but suddenly he feels the bigger man grabbing onto his ass, kneading the flesh and biting at his cheeks and holy _fuck_ , Allen wasn't expecting that. A sudden moan rips from his mouth and his free hand goes back to grab a fistful of Baron's hair.

Baron groans against his skin, digging his nails into the cheeks and scraping across before he lifts a hand to spank Allen's ass hard. He marvels at the way that bouncy ass jiggles, staring up at Allen before he presses his tongue right against the plug. He licks around the rim of it, pressing a few kisses even before he pulls off entirely – not before giving Allen one more spank.

Allen whines a little at the spankings, glancing down and noticing his own hard cock. Not that he's surprised, because mostly anything Baron does gets him hard but still. “Th-Thought you said you didn't wanna wait to fuck me...”

“I did. But then I saw your ass right up in my face and I couldn't help myself. You understand.” Baron shrugs, managing to worm his way out of the grip Allen had on his hair before sitting back against the couch. His hands reach into his tights to pull out his thick, hard cock, moaning low at the instant relief. “But now I'm gonna fuck you – actually, you're gonna fuck yourself on my cock. You beat me up pretty bad in our match and I'm feeling a bit weak so how about you do some of the work tonight?”

Clearly Baron is fine but hey, Allen isn't gonna argue with that. He _loves_  fucking himself on Baron's cock. Loves the way Baron watches him like he's the sexiest thing on Earth, how his hands just roam everywhere as he tries to figure out which part of Allen's body he wants to touch the most... and of course, he loves how apparent their size difference is when he does so. It's another reason why he loves it so much when Baron picks him up to fuck him against the wall. Allen's quite a fan of being manhandled.

 

Allen turns around to do as Baron says, forgetting the tights. He grabs onto Baron's shoulders and easily straddles his lap, leaning down to press their lips together with a moan while he rises his body upwards to line his ass up with Baron's cock. Baron wraps an arm around the other man, his free hand moving behind Allen and reaching down towards his hole so he could pull the plug out, earning another moan (sounding much more relieved) from Allen. Baron sets the plug aside on the end table by the couch and both of his hands move to grab Allen's ass cheeks, spreading them apart before he shoves his cock all the way into his boyfriend's ass.

Even with the plug stretching Allen out, there's a small tinge of pain still but it's mostly pleasure and _god_  does it feel good. Allen cries out and throws his head back, moving to hold onto Baron's head as he shoves it into his own chest. Of course, Baron takes this opportunity to start sucking at Allen's nipples which only makes Allen moan again and honestly, he thinks he's gonna be a constant moaning mess as Baron fucks him unless he gets a hold of himself. “B-Baron-”

“Shhh, c'mon baby, it's okay. Fuck yourself, c'mon, show me what you can do.” Baron murmurs around his nipple, gently biting down on it before he looks up at Allen from where he is. They both stare into each others eyes, a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Allen finally nods. He takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself down, though staring into Baron's deep, brown eyes does a better job at that, he realizes. Allen flips his hair back before he presses his forehead against Baron's, beginning to quickly rise up and down his cock as he wastes no time to try to get the both of them off – and Baron said he didn't wanna waste time so why should Allen?

Baron groans at the instant pleasure he feels, already beginning to spread in his body as Allen fucks himself on his cock. He brings a hand down to smack Allen's ass, which makes the man above him groan right back – good thing Allen gets off on a bit of pain. “You like that? Like when I spank you?”

“Like anything you do to me. C'mon, I can take anything you throw at me, Baron. I'm a big boy, why don't you treat me like one?” Allen challenges with a smirk, chuckling lowly at the dirty way Baron looks at him before he presses their lips together to calm his inner beast. “I know you treat me like a big boy, relax. It's just so fun to rile you up, you know? Love knowing I'm the only one that can make you feel that way. It's why I tease ya all the time... it's why I wore those blue tights in our match tonight. Because I know it'd get you this turned on.”

“You're a dirty little slut, you know that? Think you're so innocent, think you can get away with it... I'm smarter than that.” Baron tells him, narrowing his eyes as his hands move to grab onto Allen's hips, nails digging in almost crushingly hard. Allen's a big boy who can take it, after all, and he better be ready for what Baron's gonna do to him if he doesn't stop with the games.

“Aww, but you _love_  how much of a slut I am, ain't that right?” Another low chuckle and Allen slows himself down to a stop so he could start rolling his hips around, trying to hold back the moans he so desperately wants to let out as the head of Baron's cock keeps brushing over his prostate – he's just figured out how to control himself, he can't lose that power over Baron now. “You love it because it gives you an excuse to do these things to me. We both love it. And unlike other guys, you don't _let_  me get away with it, you actually do something about it. It's one of the reasons why I'm with ya.” And there's many more that Allen could go on about but Baron taking no shit from anybody (Allen included) was high up there.

Something he shows right now as he starts to fuck up into Allen himself, fast and hard and giving Allen no time to recollect himself or understand what just happened. With Baron in control again, Allen's already gave himself up and the dominance act he did have loses out as Baron takes that position – in a healthy relationship, you give and you take a little. That metaphor probably doesn't apply to dominant and submissive dynamics but it still works just fine.

 

“You're right, I don't let you get away with it. Sure as hell not letting you get away with it now – fucking slut, wearing those tights to distract me, knowing we were gonna fight in front of all those people.” Baron grunts through gritted teeth, watching as Allen completely loses himself in the monolithic column of pleasure known as Baron's cock. Looks like Allen's smart mouth completely abandoned him for now and with how well Baron knows Allen, he'd say that Allen's close to coming. And he's actually pretty close himself which is why he stops with his own smart mouth to do something else with it – marking up Allen's gorgeous neck. His mouth finds the hollow of Allen's throat and he begins to suck at it, Allen's cries serving as motivation as he begins to mark up his neck.

It's a few minutes more of Baron absolutely destroying Allen's ass (and his neck) before they both have their orgasms, Allen coming untouched (as usual) and Baron coming inside Allen's ass for the second time that night to join the other load still inside him.

Basking in the afterglows of their orgasms, Allen sinks down onto Baron's cock, resting his head against his chest as he tries to relax. Baron holds Allen close to his body, a hand threaded through the strands in his hair while he presses soft kisses against his head.

“Mmm, hey... you okay?” Baron asks quietly, peering down at his boyfriend.

Is he okay? Pft. _More_  than okay, he feels phenomenal! Always does after a fuck with Baron, no matter how rough or gentle. Either way, Baron's cock is inside him and he can't complain about that.

“M'fine, thanks. Just like, don't move me off yet because I'm sore as _heck_.” Allen chuckles breathlessly, closing his eyes.

Baron smiles. “Probably won't help that I wanna plug you back up, huh?”

Oh, of course he does. But that's fine – by the time they make it back to their hotel room, Allen's probably be ready for another round. “Probably not. But if it does help, I _want_  you to plug me back up. Love having you inside me.” He opens his eyes to look up at his boyfriend, leaning up to kiss his chin.

So Baron won this particular battle but as for the war?

Allen's pretty sure they both won that.

 


End file.
